


Find us if you can

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Oral Sex, Riddles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Krys asked me if I would write her a story. That was her prompt: I would like Nino/jun/Ohno with Nino dressed as Sherlock for whatever reason you like. Ohno and Jun have come up with a game where they've hidden and Nino has to find them it can end in either smut or cuddles.This story is what I did out of that prompt ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The links inside the story aren't important, but I tried to link the questions Nino got into this story for you to try to solve if you want to? I just hope it works as it should.

Nino was a little bit annoyed when he finally got home. Normally today was his free day - and at that not only his free day but also the shared holiday he had with both of his lovers Ohno and Jun. Of course, some tapings didn’t go right the day before, and his manager called him to tell him they would redo them this morning. So he had to go early in the morning while the other two slept in.  
And now that he was finally back and could have spent the rest of his day with his lovers they weren’t home anymore. Okay, to be honest, he was more than a little annoyed. He was very annoyed. They made plans for today after all! And now they won’t happen anymore it seemed.  
When he got home first, he thought perhaps they were still in bed when he realised that everything was completely silent. No Jun in the kitchen cooking and trying out new recipes, no Ohno in the living room or the studio doodling or making some figures for his next exhibition. There was no shower running and in the bedroom was empty too.  
At first glance, it was empty at least. On further inspection, he realised that there was a full Sherlock costume laying innocently on the bed and he groaned.  
He didn’t understand why but Jun and Ohno liked to see him in any clothes he had to wear for the CMs he made or for movies. Nino remembered some hot evenings being forced to dress up as Kurono Kei from Gantz and he grinned when he remembered how much they pampered him when they got him to wear his costume from the pocky CM. Sometimes Nino was curious as to how they got their hands on those costumes, but he didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about it. It was a bit scary probably.

So yeah, it seemed that Ohno and Jun were in the mood to play today and Nino had to keep up with them. He rubbed his face a bit tiredly and looked around for any more hints about what would happen today. Nino slowly got too old for such shenanigans; he thought when he found a yellow envelope on the bed just a bit off centre. He climbed the bed carefully as not to hurt himself on the coppered buttons of the costumes and sat in the middle when he got to the letter. He made himself comfortable to open it and read it.  
At first glance, he realised that Jun wrote it, but Ohno had contributed to the letter with little sketches of everything Ohno probably thought a detective would need. Regular glasses, spyglasses, the deerstalker, a walking cane, magnifier, a pocket watch, the pipe and pens with paper. Nino giggled a little when he saw a small chibi version of himself wearing that costume. He loved looking at Ohno’s little scribbles even more than the big paintings or things he did for exhibitions or to share with others. This was so much cuter and more unique after all.

_“Dear Sherlock-san,_   
_We lost something that is dear to us. Please come and bring it back to us? We have hidden a few pointers as to where we are around the home, so we hope that you will be able to find it and get us._   
_We know it is a strange request from us for you to come and find us. But we have to make sure that you are capable of solving those riddles and are good enough for us. So bear with it for a while. Your pay will be with us the time you find us and believe us if we say you won’t want to miss it._

_With Love,_   
_Satoshi & Jun_

_PS: We will ignore you if you appear without the right clothes!”_

Nino snorted and looked the letter over again. Riddles and pointers? Were they insane? Okay, they probably were or bored. Nino wasn’t sure what it would have been, but Jun was scary when he got bored, and Ohno was not the best person to hold him and his crazy ideas at bay. Especially if that meant embarrassing Nino or getting Nino laid. Mostly Nino can’t bring himself to be mad at the younger, but at times like this, he didn’t know why he was with them after all. Nino shook his head at that thought and finally climbed out of bed again. A quick shower was in order before he would change clothes and look around for those letters the others had prepared for him to get the answers to those riddles and hopefully get to know where Jun and Ohno were.  
Nino hoped he didn’t have to walk around in that clothes too much today. He would never live that down. But no, Jun would make sure that he wasn’t spotted like that. It would delay meeting up after all, and it could bring problems to them all as Arashi. Jun would never make anything to risk that.

While he was in the shower his annoyance at having to dress up and start a quest to find the others and hopefully have a nice evening slowly changed into mirth. It sounded like a fun idea if he thought about it for longer. It helped that he slowly felt a little more awake and giddy about going through all those riddles. Jun loved reading detective stories, and Nino liked solving questions and such things in his games. So this was a perfect thing to do for them. Nino didn’t know what part Ohno played in this all, but in the end, it didn’t matter. Ohno loved making his lovers happy, and that was probably enough reason for him to put up with Jun’s idea and even helped him to make the letters.  
Nino got out of the shower and clad in a towel went back to the bedroom to dress up in the detective costume. It was warm at least so perfect for this weather. Nino still felt a bit strange at having to wear that and venturing out. But, oh well, what he did to make the others happy.  
Nino checked his pocket of the coat and frowned when he didn’t find any letters in there. But the magnifier and the pocket watch was in there. He rolled his eyes since he was sure Nino won’t need those things and made his way around the house to at least find one of those riddles he found one inside his gaming case that was on the living room table and hoped that the others were easier to find or it would take the whole afternoon.

_“Clue Number One:_   
_Let’s start with an easy riddle._   
_He huffs and rushes through the street_   
_And yet has no lungs,_   
_He licks the snow like butter_   
_And yet has no tongue.”_

This was easy. It was all about spring. Spring stood - at least in Japan - for cherry blossom watching. And that, Nino thought, meant he had to go to Sakurai. Nino groaned. So they had asked the others to help them after all.  
He looked for his phone and called Sho to ask for the next clue. “Hey there, Detective Nino,” Sho greeted him as soon as he got to the phone.  
“Hilarious. So where are they?”  
“I’m not supposed to tell you that, and you know that. But I have the next clue for you,” Sho teased, and Nino sighed.  
“Oh, good. I thought I got the first one wrong,” Nino said unhappily. “Do you know how many clues they have for me?”  
“No, sorry. But they were giggling when they got here. It was quite a sight. I thought they were drunk first,” Sho said amused, and Nino chuckled a little. He knew both of them when they were on that high. The others didn’t so their confusion was understandable.  
“Do I have to come over to get the clue?” Nino asked, and Sho laughed.  
“I should make you. Are you wearing that outfit?”  
“Of course I am,” Nino said amused and rolled his eyes when Sho laughed harder.  
“I send it to you per mail.”  
“Thank you are the best Sho-chan!” With a chuckle, Sho ended the call, and only a minute later his phone beeped, and Nino was able to open the picture with the next clue.

_“Congratulations for getting the first thing right. You are now one step closer to us._   
_Here is clue number two:_   
_https://www.dropbox.com/s/03q0s7c2a7fxbi6/03fe688c1469a928a89bd138768a5b62.jpg?dl=0”_

Nino frowned and sat down. It was strange to get a picture of a front lawn. He thought that the next clue would be another riddle or something that would lead him to Aiba, but that wasn’t true as it seemed. Nino needed more time than he wanted to admit until he realised that it was the front lawn of Ohno’s mother. He prayed that he didn’t have to talk to the woman. He always felt squeamish when he had to speak to her - especially when he was doing so all alone.  
But it was a picture of the front lawn, and the sun was starting to set so maybe he was lucky and just had to go there to get the next clue - no talking involved. Nino looked at the watch and packed his other clues before leaving the apartment to get to his car. He would not walk around like that. He soon arrived at the house of the Ohno’s and smiled when he saw the light in the kitchen. It was just like he was used to. He got out of the car after making sure that there was nobody around - who knew if the others hid behind a dark window and would pout if he took off any of this costume - and went close to the entryway. He almost wept with relief when he saw another later carefully tucked under a stone and took it. With the letter in his hands, he entered the car once more and thanked for darkened windows before tearing the letter up.

_“You got to the third clue._   
_We have hidden five words in this game, and each of them would bring you a bit closer to the next destination of the next clue. Please hurry up._   
_https://www.dropbox.com/s/q5wro9ye8xegk2b/suchsel.png?dl=0”_

This was at least expected. The third clue brought him now to Aiba and Nino started the car while putting on the free speaker to call Aiba.  
“Hello, who’s there?” Aiba asked cheerfully, and Nino rolled his eyes.  
“Hey, Ma-chan it’s me. Did Jun or Ohno give you something?” Nino asked and tried not to groan when Aiba began to laugh.  
“Yup, and I am waiting for you to come get it,” he answered and Nino whined.  
“Why? Can’t you just tell me?” he asked hopefully and with a pout evident in his voice.  
“Sorry. Can’t do. First I want to see you, and second, it’s a jigsaw puzzle like thing. I can’t send it to you, and you have to get it together yourself. Jun said he would kill me if I try to solve it for you. It’s after all a game between you three.”  
Nino sighed and changed his route when he checked where he was.  
“Okay, come down at least? I am in the car and don’t want to spend much time. I will be there in ten. Thanks, Ma-chan,” he said in the end when Aiba promised him to wait. He smiled a bit amused and parked in front of the apartment complex. He will get cast out in around ten minutes, but he probably didn’t need that long to solve the jigsaw puzzle, and it would be enough time for Aiba to laugh at him.  
He got out of the car when Aiba arrived outside and shoved the older when he - just as he thought - began giggling the moment he saw him.  
“I didn’t believe that you would wear that while driving around. I so want to know what others might think if they see you,” Aiba giggled, and Nino rolled his eyes. Of course, Aiba and Sho knew that Jun had a thing for getting Nino and Ohno - more often Nino though - to wear ridiculous costumes but they seldom acknowledged that or saw it even.  
“Where is the jigsaw puzzle?” Nino asked, and Aiba gave him the yellow letter.  
“Cheer up, Nino. They said I’m the last one,” Aiba said, and Nino smiled in relief. That was excellent. He opened the letter and frowned at the cut paper that was inside. Carefully he poured the pieces on the passenger seat and carefully tried to rearrange the pieces until he could recognise the whole picture.  
“Eh? It’s an onsen bath?” Aiba asked confused who had watched him over his shoulder and Nino shrugged a little.  
He looked at it and thought about what it meant

_“Clue number four._   
_Are you still having fun? We are waiting and probably bored to death. Hurry up before we begin without you._   
_http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play &pid=243126dd797b”_

“Oh, I get it!” Nino yelled and then went a bit red when Aiba watched him confused.  
“What do you get?”  
“Jun was saying we all should use the next vacation to go to a hotel. And he was gushing about that new onsen bath he wanted to try out. Ohno was instantly hooked, but I didn’t want to go. Going outside when we were together is kind of a bummer since we have to be careful about not touching each other and such things. And it is expensive. We need to book three rooms when we only need one. But yeah. They are probably there,” Nino said and grinned.  
“And I will so kill Jun for making me go into a hotel like that,” he added as an afterthought. When they were out as the three of them, it was always just seen as an outing. Nobody would think there could be a threesome, so it was okay to meet up in hotels - when they had different rooms that were. “I’m off then,” Nino said and waved at Aiba who grinned and nodded.  
“You probably should hurry before they start without you ne?” he teased, and Nino hit him slightly before getting into the car.  
“You are such an idiot.”


	2. Chapter 2

He would kill the both of them if they didn’t manage to do something great to appease him, Nino decided when he parked in front of the hotel. He gave his keys to the man standing there to park it and told him he had made a reservation under the name he always used when he needed somewhere to stay. Usually, they didn’t use their real names, and Nino was glad that at least Jun and Ohno had used his alias.  
Nino tried to ignore the amused and confused looks he got when he strode to the reception area and told the woman there his name and smiled thankfully when he got the key card and the number of the room.   
“Your acquaintances checked already in earlier,” she informed him, and Nino frowned. What? The woman realised his confusion and added: “They asked if they were lucky and the suite was free. It has different areas and a private onsen, so they booked that. They told us, you have to work until late in the evening, sir,” she explained, and Nino nodded.  
“Ah, yes, thank you,” he mumbled and was about to leave when she held him back once again.   
“Do you want to take dinner soon or should we wait with bringing it to your room for longer?” Nino thought about it for a moment and tried not to massage his temple.   
He was a little hungry, and if the others hadn’t had anything on their way to this hotel, they probably were hungry, too. Nino didn’t know what do expect when he entered that room though. In the end, he decided that they could take dinner now if that meant that they didn’t have to interrupt any activities later because Ohno got too hungry to continue, so he asked for the food to be brought in around half an hour. That was enough time to yell at his boyfriends and get settled, but hopefully too little to get anything started.   
“Thank you,” he said again with a charming smile and then hurried over to the lodgings to find the right room he apparently shared with Ohno and Jun for this night.   
Nino was wary when he opened the door and closed it silently behind him again. He followed the slight sounds he could hear coming from inside the room and hid a smile when he saw Jun lounging on the bed reading a novel and Ohno sitting on the floor doodling in a sketchbook. Really? They let him drive through half of the town and did such mundane things?

“Found you,” he said loudly and grinned when both of them jumped a bit. He loved surprising them. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when he saw the almost sparkling eyes of the others the moment they recognised him and his outfit.  
“You are wearing it,” Jun chirped and climbed out of bed to come closer. Nino held up a hand and chuckled when Jun stopped frowning. Nino stepped a bit closer and sighed.   
“What you make me do… I don’t get how you do it. But no touching until we had our dinner. It will come in around half an hour, and you need a little punishment,” Nino declared and glared at Ohno who chuckled and then smirked up at him.   
“You look good. As we thought. Come on; we will be nice,” Ohno said and laughed when Nino frowned only harder.   
“You wanted me to wear this, so you will have to watch me until the food arrives.”  
“That will be hard,” Ohno remarked, and Nino yelped when he felt a hard tug at his ankle and fell down right on Ohno who was laughing now.   
“Oops?” he offered with a smirk and Nino huffed when he tried to get up only to realise that Jun joined forces with Ohno and now knelt behind him and tugged him off of Ohno.   
Nino struggled only a little and then sighed when Ohno’s nimble fingers began to open one button after the other of his waistcoat. Jun helped him out of the - slowly too warm - coat he wore and rubbed his shoulders through the dress shirt.   
“There. That’s better. Are you mad at us?” Jun asked seriously, and Nino hummed a little in thought at that.   
“A bit,” he said at the end and rolled his eyes when Ohno began tugging at his shirt. “Leader stop it, seriously.”

“Come on we only want to make you more comfortable,” Jun said, and Nino sighed when Jun began to open the little ribbon he made around his neck and then teased the buttons open.   
“I don’t understand why you think comfortable means I have to be naked,” Nino grumbled but let them take off his gloves and pinched Ohno’s side when his hands wandered to his trousers to open them, too.  
“We can eat in the bath,” Jun finally offered when Nino started to squirm in between them. He didn’t want to end up naked when dinner could come any minute now.   
“That is not hygienic,” Nino protested, and Jun rolled his eyes.  
“As if that is something you are worried about,” he mumbled, and Nino sighed when he felt warm lips at his nape. Jun nibbled on his skin for a minute before loosening his hold around Nino to stand up when there was a knock on the door.   
Nino squeaked and got up onto his feet under Ohno’s laughter to hide in the bathroom. He stuck out his tongue to Ohno at that and closed the door behind him to calm down for a moment. Nino rubbed his face and rolled his eyes. Why did he have to dress up for them if they undressed him only ten minutes after he arrived? He shrugged out of those annoying trousers that hung too low right now and took off his socks and hat, too, before finding one of the bathrobes to wear before coming out again.

“Ah you took off your deerstalker,” Jun chided, and Ohno got up to push him back into the bath.   
“Not really?” Nino whined when Ohno put the hat back on his head and nodded pleased.  
“Yup, no taking off. It is the best of the whole outfit,” Jun explained, and Nino sighed.  
“You are both crazy. I hope you know that.” Nino shook his head but sat down beside the other to see what they got for dinner. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was before smelling the delicious scent of their food.  
They ate in silence with Nino batting their hands away whenever one wanted to get under his bathrobe, and he rolled his eyes. These guys, seriously!  
“Let me eat,” he grumbled, and this time Ohno and Jun looked at each other giggling before thankfully letting Nino alone for a bit while eating themselves.

It didn’t take them long until they finished and Ohno was up faster than Nino thought possible and tugged Nino with him. Nino looked at Jun who waved his concern off.   
“I will join you in a bit. I just want to put this outside,” he explained, and Nino nodded relieved before following Ohno’s unyielding hands a bit easier. Ohno closed the door and shoved Nino against the wall. The younger man hissed a little when his shoulder came into contact with the wall and Ohno kissed him in apology.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you,” Ohno mumbled against his lips, and his fingers found the hurting spot easily to caress it softly. Nino shook his head and hummed.   
“It’s okay.” Ohno looked at him for a moment, before going back to kissing him. Ohno’s kisses were beautiful and made him forget everything easily. Ohno’s lips were soft and pliant on his and Nino felt himself falling more against the wall when Ohno nibbled softly at them. Soon after a tongue began teasing his lips open and Nino's hands went around Ohno to play with the soft strands of hair at his nape while playing with Ohno’s tongue. 

Nino heard how the door opened again and felt two hands at his belt to open his bathrobe. He rolled his eyes and broke the kiss with Ohno, who whined but then took an interest in seeing Nino’s naked upper body in front of him.   
“I don’t understand why you are undressing me, when you both wear too much,” Nino protested when Jun’s fingers played with his waistband. “Why are you always ganging up on me?”  
“Nino is the most beautiful when naked,” Ohno said dreamingly and traced Nino’s stomach to join Jun’s fingers at his waistband. Nino giggled because Jun had to shift his hands so that Ohno’s fingers fitted there too and accidentally got to the ticklish spot just above his right hipbone.  
“Are you even serious?” Nino asked with a laugh. In his eyes Ohno and Jun were so much sexier than he was. With all the muscles one could trace under those shirts. Not to talk about their cocks. Nino loved the cocks of his lovers. Jun’s was longer than Ohno’s but Ohno’s a bit more thicker. Nino loved tracing the veins on them and watching them grow under his touches or in his mouth.   
A grin appeared on his face and he carefully sidestepped to escape their ministrations. He felt himself getting hard slowly with his thoughts and he really really wanted to see the both of them naked already.  
“You talked about paying me,” Nino reminded them and grinned. “So you better get those clothes off of each other.” Ohno and Jun exchanged a look, and Nino sat back on the little stone wall that was between the washing area and the bathing area because he knew he was in for a show.

Ohno looked at Nino half sitting half leaning against this wall with his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips and watching them intensely. He looked so sexy only in his boxers and with that deerstalker. He had to fight the urge to get out to somehow make a picture of it to have it forever for himself. Ohno looked at Jun who smirked and held up his hands.   
“We need music,” he declared and left the room to get his phone. He typed something for a moment and when he found what he looked for with a triumphant smirk and put the song on Nino was in helpless giggles when the first notes of 'You can leave your hat on' began playing.  
“Oh God! That song really? How cliche!” he cried and looked at them. Ohno shrugged and concentrated on the music that made it easy to move in sync with Jun and tugged him closer to himself on the hem of his shirt.

Nino’s laugh was cut short when he watched his lovers moving their hips in such a tentative way. He had a hard time not to lick his lips and forced himself to look up. He followed the hands of both of them who were slowly caressing each other.   
Ohno’s hands had vanished under the loose shirt Jun was wearing, and Nino could see tantalising slivers of white skin from time to time when Ohno teasingly pulled the shirt up only to let it fall again. Jun, on the other hand, was a little bit straighter in his moves. He let himself being led by Ohno easily but his fingers did short work with the small buttons of Ohno’s shirt, and in no time at all, it was open and fell loosely around his browned body. The contrast between the white shirt and the sun kissed skin of the oldest of them was beautiful. 

Nino couldn’t suppress a little moan when Jun’s fingers teased Ohno’s nipples. Nino could see how they got hard, and Ohno let his head fall back in a silent groan before his hands finally - this time Nino didn’t even try to suppress his moan - lifted the top of Jun entirely and brought it over his head. Jun’s hair was a mess after Ohno yanked the top a little forcefully over his head and he looked downright delicious.  
Nino had to sit on his hands to not touch himself. But he wanted to enjoy this show and he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on it if he began touching himself right now. But it wasn’t easy as hard as he was now.

Nino almost didn’t realise that the song started again because he watched Ohno’s and Jun’s tongues battling against each other while their hips were moving against each other. Nino could see the bulges in their trousers, and he licked his lips when Ohno opened the button of Jun’s jeans and pushed them down a little. Jun was wearing a tight black boxers Nino realised and finally stood up to step closer to them. He couldn’t keep just watching them. With nimble fingers, he pushed down the sweat pants of Ohno and groaned when he saw that Ohno had forgone underwear altogether.  
“Oh God,” he mumbled and touched the front of Jun’s boxer he wanted to know if it was really slightly wet just as his own. He eyed Ohno’s glistening cock and moaned a little when both men tugged him closer and into their middle. They were really killing him tonight.  
“I want to suck you, both of you,” Nino said hoarsely when he managed to push down Jun’s boxer shorts and had both men naked in front of him. He felt Ohno’s hands around his neck tugging him slightly before he felt a smiling pair of lips on his again.

“Later,” Ohno promised in a whisper, and Nino moaned when he felt Jun’s fingers on him. Jun played with his cock and put little kisses on his neck while Ohno pinched his nipples and continued kissing him.   
Nino tugged Ohno closer, so they touched almost everywhere, and Nino gasped when Jun gripped both of their cocks to pump them simultaneously. Nino fell against Jun behind him and was glad that Jun was strong enough to hold both of them up because Nino automatically pulled Ohno with him and made them both fall against the youngest. It was good that Jun liked to work out after the 'Lucky Seven' drama. Ohno began kissing his shoulders - as he couldn’t reach his mouth comfortably anymore but Nino didn’t have any time to catch his breath since Jun captured his lips in hot, demanding kisses.   
Ohno’s kisses were soft and most of the time a bit lazy but he did amazing things with his tongue. While Jun’s kisses were demanding and scorching. Jun also liked to use his teeth every time and Nino couldn’t do anything else than surrender to both of his lovers. 

Nino came with a shout only moments later. He was ready to come shortly after the dance had begun after all and he shuddered when he felt Ohno’s come on his hip. Nino was glad when Jun allowed him to catch his breath and then Nino got to his knees. He would at least suck Jun off, he decided.  
Jun’s groan was music for his ears when he closed his mouth around Nino’s cock and traced the veins with his tongue. He moved his head and held Jun on his lips. He smiled when he felt one of Ohno’s hands steadying Jun and listened to the muffled moans and groans as Ohno kissed Jun. Nino didn’t have to work long on Jun until he felt him stiffen and could taste the salty tang of his come in his mouth. He broke apart to Ohno’s tugging him up at the shoulders and kissed the younger man deeply to get a share of Jun. They broke apart a few minutes later and Nino realised that Jun had switched off the music and prepared the shower to a comfortable temperature for them to clean themselves up.   
Nino let Jun and Ohno wash him and groaned when he felt Jun’s expert fingers massaging the little of his back that always hurt a bit these days.  
“Thank you,” he mumbled and Jun kissed his shoulder for a moment before stepping back. 

“Let’s head for the bath. We can relax a bit and then proceed further on one of the comfortable beds,” Jun said and Nino smirked a little.   
“Oh you have more things planned?” he asked and giggled when Ohno slapped his butt slightly.  
“You bet. Now off we go,” the older said and Nino shrieked when Ohno scooped him into his arms to let him fall into the warm water. Nino couldn’t wait for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter should have been the last one. But as I wrote it, it got longer and longer. I hope it is not too bad >< comments are really appreciated because I feel really nervous about it


	3. Chapter 3

Nino giggled when Jun groaned happily as he sank into the water as far as he could go. Jun loved those baths, and it was nice watching him being comfortable. Nino tugged Ohno closer to himself who looked a bit uncomfortable since he needed longer to get used to hot water.   
“That’s nice,” Nino said in the end and got two hums in an answer. He chuckled and rolled his eyes before he leant carefully back and rested his head on the wall that lined the bath. Thankfully Ohno and Jun were okay with taking the deerstalker off for the washing and bath. But they already told him that he had to wear it again when they left to have more fun later on.   
Nino had his eyes closed, but it was easy for him to recognise the soft long fingers which were softly caressing his belly. He purred a little and kissed Ohno’s cheek in thanks. He felt comfortable between his lovers for the moment, and everything else could just wait for a bit longer. Nino wasn’t even mad at the unnecessary expenses the others had made when booking this suite instead of standard rooms. A bath for themselves and that big at that was fantastic.

They were for a long time in the bath, and Nino felt a little bit dizzy when they finally emerged the hot water. Ohno had already sat down on the wall and kept only his legs in the water not to feel so hot as he had. Now he helped Nino and Jun carefully out of the bath and into the showers to cool themselves down a little before all wore some bathrobes and Nino took the deerstalker in his free hand when he followed the others.  
“I need something to drink,” Nino stated and smiled when the others agreed, and they raided the fridge in their room for bottles of water. Nino saw a few beers inside - probably for later - too and fell down on the sofa.   
“How are you feeling?” Jun asked and rubbed the little of his back, and Nino smiled when he snuggled up to the younger man. It was nice that the others were so worried about him sometimes. On other times it was nerve-racking, especially on days, Nino wanted to hide how bad he felt so not to worry them.  
“Fine. Nothing hurts. Just remind me not to kneel for too long on tiles again,” Nino answered cheekily and giggled when Ohno’s prodding fingers found his ticklish spot. “Stop it,” he demanded and took the offending hand.   
“So you are all up for more?” Ohno asked hopefully and began to put little kisses along his fingers, hand and finally his arm. Nino grinned and wriggled his fingers in Ohno’s grip.   
“I am always up for more,” he stated and tried not to pout too hard when Jun snorted. Okay, so he got more tired from all the workload nowadays than ten years before but so did the others.  
“Any back pains?” Jun asked after a moment, and Nino thought about it before shaking his head.  
“And no appointments tomorrow other than the massage we booked for you, perfect,” Jun purred and tilted Nino’s head to kiss him deeply.  
Nino could feel the teeth as he nibbled on his lips before taking full control of the kiss and deepen it as much as he could. Ohno, on the other hand, had begun to undo the belt that held the bathrobe together and put kisses along his spine as he was busy undressing Nino completely. Nino groaned a little in Jun’s kiss who used the more open mouth to steal almost all of Nino’s breath, and Ohno’s fingers wandered back up along Nino’s stomach to tease his sensitive nipples. Nino felt the heat inside his body getting worse and shuddered a bit. He was still so sensitive from the stunt in the bath, and both of his lovers knew that.

Only minutes later Nino felt lifted and broke the kiss to hide his face into Jun’s neck. He caught his breath as best as he could and tightened his hold around Jun’s shoulders. Nino trusted Jun not to let him fall, but that didn’t mean that Nino felt entirely comfortable being carried around by either of them. Nino licked at the hollow spot where Jun’s neck met with the shoulder before he could stop himself and smiled when Jun gasped a little.   
He pecked the spot before putting little kisses on it and attacking it with teeth, lips and tongue. He was sad that he wasn’t allowed to leave any spots as Nino had to hold back more than he liked but he liked the little sounds coming from Jun. This spot was sensitive, and Jun usually didn’t leave it unguarded.  
Nino felt Jun’s arms wobble a bit and stopped his ministrations for a moment to tighten his grip on him. Nino laughed a little and pinched his butt.   
“Stop it, or I might let you fall,” he warned and Nino bit the spot once more out of spite before laying his head on Jun’s shoulder while the younger carried him off. Nino kept his eyes closed until he felt the softness of a bed under him and grinned up to Jun.   
“Looks comfy,” he purred when he sprawled on the bed and looked at the other with half lidded eyes. Jun grinned and kissed him once, then twice before standing up fully once more.  
“Juuuun,” Nino whined, and Jun chuckled a little.  
“Do you want to get started before Satoshi is here?” he asked with an amused smile and Nino shrugged. He knew that Ohno wouldn’t mind and Ohno had begun in the bathroom without Jun earlier.

Jun watched him on the bed for just a few seconds more before getting on the bed and kissing him deeply again. “You are irresistible,” he groaned in Nino’s mouth making Nino grin happily. He liked how that sounded.  
They went back to kissing, and Nino looked for anything of Ohno to tug him closer when he felt the dip on the bed on his other side. Ohno chuckled when Nino finally found his wrist and pulled it hard so that the oldest almost fell onto Jun. “Careful there. I brought something with me,” Ohno mumbled and kissed the red lips softly when Jun broke their kiss. Nino licked his lips because the kiss was so sweet and looked curiously up.   
“Yup, we ordered fruits,” Ohno said and put another strawberry in his mouth before kissing him and sharing it with Nino. Nino laid back more comfortable afterwards and looked curiously at his lovers. They were both up to something he was sure of it. But for now, they shared a few more fruit flavoured kisses and touches. Both Jun and Ohno caressed all the spots they knew Nino liked while Nino tried to keep up with everything. But it was kind of hard when there were two pairs of hands that knew exactly in what kind of way to touch him to make him forget everything and just crumble down underneath them and let them do whatever they wanted to him.

The fruits were forgotten soon enough though, and both men were busy with caressing Nino’s body. Nino hissed a little when he felt Jun’s bites on his collarbone and shoulder, and a little shudder went through Nino when he felt Ono’s full lips on the spots that Jun had bitten before. It was so different to feel the slight pain from Jun and then the soft kisses of the full lips of Ohno just a few moments afterwards.  
He felt his cock getting hard and taking an interest in their activities again and groaned when Jun teased his tip with a fingertip.   
“Not yet,” Ohno mumbled against his belly and kissed his stomach softly. He nibbled at the soft skin around it and caressed the skin of Nino’s hips. Nino loved those soft touches of his lovers much. He tugged Jun to himself again to kiss him and opened his eyes to look at the both of them.   
“Do you think you can take us both today?” Jun asked finally. Sometimes Nino wasn’t up to it, so it was better to talk about it beforehand he had learnt that the hard way.  
Nino frowned a little since that question even if it didn’t come suddenly somehow broke the high he was in for a little. He mulled the question over before he nodded and grinned amusedly when he was met with two happy smiles of the other men.

Nino laid back again and kissed first Jun and then Ohno, before closing his eyes. He heard the lube being opened and frowned when he listened to the slight squishy sounds it made. It always was a bit strange when he felt the first finger inside of him. He wriggled a little and gasped when shortly after the finger was wholly inside and grazed the spot inside of him that always made him feel lightheaded.   
Nino moaned and felt Ohno’s lips again on his teasing his tongue to a little duel, and Nino’s hand found itself into Ohno’s soft hair. It was still slightly damp from their shower earlier but felt wonderful under his fingers. He played with the hairs and wriggled under both of the men when a second finger entered him. He felt himself getting warm and frowned a little when his insides went warm.   
“Jun wanted to try a new kind of lube. It gets warm at skin contact,” Ohno whispered against his ear and licked it softly before nibbling on the lobe.   
“Oh…” Nino mumbled at those words and opened his eyes to look at his younger lover who smirked wickedly.  
“You like it,” Jun stated, and Nino frowned. He didn’t like when Jun said things as if they were a fact, but he also couldn’t deny the pleasure that was running through him. Nino heard more lube used and squirmed when he felt another two fingers enter him at once. At the look, Ohno shot him he realised that it was the older one’s doing. Without him realising his eyes fell close again, and Nino moved against the fingers inside him who were teasing him open mercilessly. He felt so hot already, and a little whine escaped his lips when he felt Jun’s lips on him again. Again there were the slightly painful bites along his skin followed shortly after by soothing warm lips on the little spots.

Nino didn’t know how long it was since they began preparing him - or more correctly teasing him it felt more like a sweet torture than anything else. But he realised he couldn’t take it anymore. “More, please, just get on with it,” Nino pleaded softly and cried out when one of them - Nino wasn’t able to distinguish their touches anymore - regarded his plea with a harder thrust against his prostate. Then the fingers vanished, and Nino whined. He felt empty right now, but he knew he didn’t have to wait long before he was filled again. He could feel the heat and hardness of the other both on his leg after all.  
“I don’t know,” Jun mumbled against his ear and Nino grumbled a little. “It is fun just fingering you and watching you squirm helplessly under us, right Satoshi?” he continued, and Nino opened his eyes in a silent plea when he felt Ohno’s penetrating gaze on him and a finger back at his entrance.   
“No, please, take me,” Nino continued almost afraid that they wouldn’t do that even if they talked about it beforehand already. Nino’s mind was hazy, and it is hard to remember that they wanted to take him together.   
“We can do that another time. And since Kazu asked so nicely,” Satoshi said in the end and kissed his hip bone lovingly.

Nino felt himself being turned until he was laying on his side comfortably. He felt Ohno nibbling on his shoulder behind him and put his leg on Jun’s hip. Jun was kissing him while he carefully positioned them all so that they could lie more or less comfortably and moved then to enter Nino. Nino groaned in Jun’s mouth and held onto his shoulder as tightly as he could. Jun moaned himself as he felt the tight passage closing around him and Nino shuddered a bit between them. Ohno was stroking his side calmingly and put little kisses along his shoulder and neck to calm his lover down a little. Jun was careful not to move, and they kept kissing until Nino broke the kiss to squeeze at Ohno’s hand on his hip and push against the other, causing Jun and himself to moan loudly at the sensation of Jun moving inside him.   
Ohno kissed his neck again, before pushing inside of him and moaning with the others in unison. Nino felt so fill with both of their dicks inside, and little goosebumps and shudders went over his whole body. Jun and Ohno both moaned at the tightness of Nino around them and the feeling of the other against themselves. It was special to be this way with all three of them and more intimate than other positions. Nino moved slightly between them. He didn’t have much room as he was being sandwiched between both of the men and a moan came from his lips when Jun and Ohno moved inside him and around him to kiss for a short moment before Nino begged them to move again, please.

Jun and Ohno moved, luckily for Nino they were at their ends, too, and it only took a few tries until all three of them had a rhythm going that they all enjoyed. Nino moaned helplessly between the others and tried to keep up with their movements and their kisses and touches, but soon he only managed to return their kisses or caresses when his hands more or less accidentally hit someone of the others. He begged them to go harder and faster and felt as Jun and Ohno did as he asked them. Their movements got a bit more uncoordinated, and Nino could feel them growing a bit more inside of him if that was even possible.   
With an almost silent cry, he came the moment when Ohno’s hand closed around his cock and shuddered through his orgasm when he felt the others thrusting inside of him throughout it and the hot wetness inside of him shortly after.   
Nino fell limp in between them and hardly realised as first Ohno, and then Jun slipped out of him and rolled him onto his back once more. He returned the soft kisses and watched Ohno and Jun sharing a few kisses before he whined when Jun tried to make him sit up.   
“You need to clean up,” Jun tried, and Nino knew he was right. He would hate the mess he was once he was more conscious, but for now, he was content just to lie here and drift to sleep. Jun huffed annoyed when Nino batted as his hands and Nino hummed happily when he felt Ohno’s lips on his forehead, and a whispered ‘sleep’ from the older. He knew he didn’t have to move right now and that was good.   
He felt the others move from the bed and felt it dip again shortly after. Ohno washed him carefully with a wet cloth, and in the end, he felt the soft blanket they disregarded earlier on top of him. Nino felt so good right now that it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep and cuddled up to both of them when he felt their presence beside him.

It was early the next morning when Nino awoke again. He blinked tiredly against the slight light that was coming through a gap in the curtain and rubbed his eyes. Nino looked to his left to see Ohno still sleeping peacefully beside him and leant down to kiss him on the slightly opened lips before climbing out f the bed. He frowned when he felt the slight pain in his abdomen and then shrugged. It wasn’t that bad, and he knew a hot bath would make it all right again. And a hot bath in the onsen sounded perfect. But first, he wanted to find his other lover and curiously walked through the rooms to find Jun in a little one with a desk at one side.   
“Working, really?” he said and sauntered over to Jun who looked up surprised.   
“You are already awake?” Jun asked, and Nino nodded as he sat down on his lap to get his good morning kiss from the other.   
“Yup. I want to take a bath, join me?” he asked and looked over the paperwork Jun was doing. It was something for their concerts, and as they were a few more months away, he could quickly abandon them for Nino. At least that was what Nino thought. Luckily for him after one last look at the papers, Jun seemed to agree and squeezed Nino’s hip for a moment. 

“Sounds good. I go wake Satoshi you can go first,” Jun said, and Nino nodded after another little kiss to Jun’s cheek and jumped up to go to the bathroom and cleaned himself before letting himself sink into the hot water. It was breathtaking, Nino realised as he looked around the bathroom. Nino hadn’t done so earlier as he was so occupied by the others, but it was a nice room they got, and Nino hoped they would repeat this sometime. He looked up when the other two entered and grinned at the sight of Jun helping Ohno with getting washed and then into the hot tub. Ohno left them after only a ten-minute soak because he couldn’t stand the heat any longer and with kisses to his lovers and soft words of love left to get them food.   
“We should leave too. Your massage will be in about an hour, and then we have to get back, sadly,” Jun mumbled, and Nino nodded as he let the other help him out of the water and wore his bathrobe before heading for the room they heard Ohno humming softly to himself. After the breakfast Nino headed for his booked massage - that did wonders to his stiff back and slight ache - and then they headed back home together. Nino grinned when he realised that the others brought him regular clothes and mused that this payment was worth the work he had to do earlier.


End file.
